


Waltz

by aecusfalcon



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cheesy, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Post-Canon, Verse 2, sofd....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aecusfalcon/pseuds/aecusfalcon
Summary: Nothing will go back to the way it was 10 years ago. No, everything has changed, and yet he takes solace in the small things. Like how the sun is rising and he's cooking for Noct again. And he's swept off his feet in only a matter of seconds.Or, Noctis interrupts Ignis cooking by dancing with him.





	Waltz

Sometimes it’s hard… it’s hard adjusting to life again, to the fact that the sun rises each and every morning and how sometimes Ignis finds himself holding his breath for fear of not seeing it again. And it’s still hard to sleep, trying to revert from being a nocturnal creature to squinting into the bright sun. He remembers when the sun rose for the first time after 10 long years of darkness, it took him _months_ to adjust. It’s been easier, though, than if he had to adjust on his own.

It’s perhaps the one thing he can’t ever seem to wrap his head around, waking up in the morning with the spot beside him filled by Noctis Lucis Caelum. (Asleep, breathing, _alive_.) He finds himself smiling to himself at the sight of him sleeping peacefully. It seems the night has been kind to him, no harsh dreams clouding his thoughts.

Careful not to wake him, Ignis gets out of bed, already muddling his way to the kitchen on instinct alone despite not even being dressed for the day. (He knows that technically he doesn’t _have_ to cook for them. There are plenty of royal chefs but… he would never admit it out loud, he enjoys cooking for Noctis. It’s perhaps the only normal thing in his life anymore.)

He takes the time to find his phone to put on some music as he cooks, it always helps him keep his mind on the present. It was something Prompto suggested when they were still trapped in the decade darkness, when his stress and guilt would sneak up on him and get the better of him. (How Prompto read him so easily was an unspoken understanding. Of course he knew, he was the heart of the group. They all had their roles, roles they knew were there but never tangible in words. Gladio was their fortitude, he himself had been the mind, Prompto the heart, and Noctis… Noctis was the soul.)

And he laughs to himself as the eggs simmer. It’s strange what the morning does to the mind, self reflection in a way that is not spotting everything wrong with what happened. He’s brought out of his thoughts when he feels arms wrap around him from behind and a weight lean against him.

Ignis smiles and closes his eyes, placing his free hand over the ones clasped around him. “Good morning, Noct. You’re awake early.”

“I could smell the food from our room. Also I got cold…” there’s a pause until Noctis adds quietly, “you’re warm.”

“So I’ve been told.”

They both fall into silence, just enjoying each other’s presence as Ignis pushes the eggs around so as not to let them burn. They finish cooking shortly and so he turns off the stove, moving to grab a few spices he prefers. He’s stopped by Noctis before his hand even makes it to the row of spices he leaves on the counter. Noctis lets go of Ignis’s waist with one hand and grabs Ignis’s in his own, spinning him around to face him, grin on his lips.

Ignis widens his eyes, surprised by the maneuver and is about to ask him what he’s doing when he finally zones in on the music that’s playing.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream._

Oh… _oh._ He understands now. He puts his free hand on Noctis’s shoulder and squeezes the hand in his.

“You know, usually it’s the taller one that leads the dance.”

“You know, I’m the king.”

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

“Fair enough.” A smile finds its way onto his lips and he closes his eyes briefly.

It’s the little things like this…

_And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem._

Moments like this one right now always catch him by surprise, but all the same he dares not let go of it. He clasps on to it, afraid if he lets go it will all have been a dream.

Noctis suddenly switches, moving his hand from Ignis’s waist to his shoulder and so Ignis accommodates, taking the lead of the impromptu waltz.

_But if I know you I know what you’ll do._

And even if he is afraid to let go, he knows that it is not a dream. Everything about this is very much real. He knows, because when he looks into Noct’s eyes he can see how full of life they are. That was something his dreams could never replicated… even if he looked at Noct a thousand times over in this lifetime, even if he studied him so much his subconscious mind copies every detail, it still can never compare to the real thing.

Even with all the battles they’ve encountered, all the deaths they scraped by, all the years they were worn down by… he can still see the eyes of that boy who loved with all his heart when they were but children.

It seemed to anyone else that that Noctis was gone the day he was attacked by the Maralith. But if they were like Ignis, if they looked close enough- _really_ looked, they would see it.

And he is in so much love with him. It’s hard not to be.

Noctis shifts so instead of looking up at Ignis, he now leans his head against his chest comfortably. Ignis moves their hands so that now they are entwined with one another. Entwined as they had been from the start. And it’s almost strange to think about the matching bands on their fingers. (Devotion, loyalty, unwavering dedication, those were things Ignis was use to. But unconditional love, the fullness his heart feels when they are close to each other, the way he wakes up in the morning to witness the love of his life sleeping peacefully… they’re all alien to him. That won’t stop him from experiencing them in the fullest, though.)

_You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…_

The song ends and they still, their clasped hands falling to their side but they make no effort to move from the position.

“The food’s getting cold.”

“Oh.”

And they leave it at that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay. this is gay. it's almost 2AM and i needed to get this out of my system immediately. my friend suggested it as i was playing once upon a dream on the piano and i wasn't able to recover since because the mental image was just SO SOFT.  
> remember kids comments > kudos but kudos > nothing so it'd be comments > kudos > nothing = a happy author


End file.
